rarefandomcom-20200213-history
List of questions in Swanky's Bonus Bonanza
This article lists all of the questions from Swanky's Bonus Bonanza in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. They are all listed in chronological order. An asterix (*) indicates the correct answer. Gangplank Galleon Swanky's Swag Q. What is my name? *A. Swanky * *B. Wonky *C. Stinky Q. What is the first enemy that you see in the game? *A. A furry rat * *B. A scaly crocodile *C. An ugly earthworm Q. What is the name of this area of the island? *A. Gangway Garbage *B. Gangland Galleon *C. Gangplank Galleon * Pirate Puzzler Q. What button do you press to run? *A. Button B *B. Button Y * *C. Start Button Q. What is the name of the first level in the game? *A. Pirate Picnic *B. Pirate Panic * *C. Pirate Punch-up Q. What is the name of the enemy boss who has kidnapped Donkey Kong? *A. Kaptain K. Rapp *B. Korporal K. Reep *C. Kaptain K. Rool * Chimp Challenge Q. In the first level of the game, how many windows did the Kaptain's Kabin have? *A. 2 *B. 4 * *C. 6 Q. What is the name of the first rigging level? *A. Mainbrace Mayhem * *B. Rigging Riot *C. Ropey Rubbish Q. In the first level of the game, which of these is NOT a background object in the Kaptain's Kabin? *A. A sword *B. A map *C. A gun * Crocodile Cauldron Cranky Challenge Q. What is the name of the first lava level on this area of the island? *A. Boiler Curfew *B. Hot-Head Hop * *C. Meltdown Mayhem Q. What is the name of this area of the island? *A. Crocodile Cauldron * *B. Alligator Alley *C. Crocodile Cove Q. How many times did you have to hit the end of area giant bird to kill him? *A. 4 * *B. 6 *C. 10 Lucky Lava Q. What colours were the crocodlie heads you jumped on in the first lava level? *A. Red and Blue *B. Blue and Green *C. Green and Brown * Q. What is an extra lives balloon coloured red worth? *A. 2 lives *B. 1 life * *C. 5 lives Q. Excluding the end of area boss, how many levels were there on the first area of island? *A. 5 * *B. 6 *C. 4 Gorilla Game Q. How many banana bunches would you have to collect to get an extra life? *A. 5 *B. 10 * *C. 20 Q. Where did the bettle first appear during the first area of the island? *A. Level 1 *B. Level 5 *C. Level 2 * Q. What is the name of Diddy's pony-tailed girlfriend? *A. Diddette *B. Trixie *C. Dixie * Krem Quay Funky's Fun Q. What can your snake buddy do that is special? *A. Jumps very high * *B. Runs very fast *C. Spits eggs Q. What is the name of the level with the angler fish who helps you with his underwater light? *A. Torch Tragedy *B. Glimmer's Galleon * *C. Gloomy Galley Q. What is the name of the big muscle-bound crocodile who guards the toll bridge? *A. Klaggy *B. Klunga *C. Klubba * Swampy Swag Q. How many lives do you start the game with? *A. 3 *B. 5 * *C. 17 Q. What button do you press to team up? *A. Button X *B. Button B *C. Button A * Q. What is your rhino buddy's name? *A. Bambam *B. Rambi * *C. Rambus Primate Prize Q. What is the name of this area of the island? *A. Don Quay *B. Krem Quay * *C. Crocodile Cove Q. What is your parrot buddy's name? *A. Squawks *B. Squeaks *C. Flapper Q. How many airplanes hang from the roof in Kong Kollege? *A. 1 *B. 4 *C. 2 * Krazy Kremland Wrinkly's Winner Q. What is the name of this area of the island? *A. Loony Goonland *B. Creepy Crocland *C. Krazy Kremland * Q. What colour is your Squawks buddy? *A. Red, green and yellow * *B. Red, black and purple *C. Brown, black and white Q. What is the name of the 2 companies that produced this game and Donkey Kong Country? *A. Rave/Crocodile Games *B. Kremsoft/Krool Inc. *C. Rare/Nintendo * Krazy Kwiz Q. What is the name of the first wasp hive level on this area of the island? *A. Wasp Hive Horror *B. Hornet Hole * *C. Horrible Hive Q. What is the name of the old lady kong, who runs Kong Kollege? *A. Crocky *B. Wrinkly * *C. Crinkly Q. Which of these items can NOT be found at Klubba's Kiosk? *A. Picture of K. Rool * *B. Oil Drum *C. Boxing gloves and punchbag Baboon Booty Q. What is your snake buddy's name? *A. Hisser *B. Slithers *C. Rattly * Q. What color waistcoat does old man Cranky Kong wear in Monkey Museum? *A. Red *B. Green * *C. Yellow Q. Which of these enemies have you not seen yet during this area of the island? *A. Kutlass the swordsman *B. Zinger the wasp *C. Cat-O-9-Tails * Gloomy Gulch Lockjaw's Loot Q. What is the name of this area of the island? *A. Gloomy Gulch * *B. Fearsome Forest *C. Spooky Heights Q. How many little wasps did the end of area giant wasp break up into? *A. 3 *B. 5 * *C. 7 Q. What is the name of the trendy, surfing Kong, who operates his Barrel flights? *A. Cranky *B. Chunky *C. Funky * Haunted Haul Q. What is the name of the forest level with the blowing wind in it? *A. Breezy Battle *B. Windy Woods *C. Gusty Glade * Q. On the Kremling island map, how many small wasps hover around the wasp hives? *A. 2 *B. 3 * *C. 4 Q. What is the name of the Kremling island that you are on? *A. Crocodile Dump *B. Crocodile Isle * *C. Crocodile Country Gibbon Game Q. Which of these is NOT the name of an area of the island you have played? *A. Crocodile Cauldron *B. Krazy Kremland *C. Crocodile Canyon * Q. What is your swordfish buddy's name? *A. Enguarde * *B. Swordy *C. Stabber Q. How many world map globes are there on the shelves in Kong Kollege? *A. 2 * *B. 1 *C. 0 K. Rool's Keep K. Rool's Kwiz Q. What is the name of this area of the island? *A. K. Rool's Castle *B. K. Rool's Keep * *C. K. Rappy Keep Q. What is the name of old man Kong, who lives in a Monkey Museum? *A. Creaky *B. Beardy *C. Cranky * Q. Which of these enemies also appeared in Donkey Kong Country? *A. Neek the rat *B. Zinger the wasp * *C. Kannon the crocodile Castle Challenge Q. What is the name of the castle level with the rising floor? *A. Castle Crush * *B. Tragic Tower *C. K. Rool's Krush Q. How many animal buddies can you ride in the game? *A. 4 *B. 6 *C. 5 * Q. What is the name of the flying ghost coat Kremling who throws objects at you? *A. Flapper *B. Kloak * *C. Black Jacket Big Ape Bounty Q. What is your spider buddy's name? *A. Spinner *B. Squitter the Spider * *C. 8 Eyes Q. How many desks are there in Kong Kollege? *A. 5 * *B. 3 *C. 6 Q. How many different baddies do you think there are in the game? *A. 40 *B. 30 * *C. 20 Trivia *The second question of "Primate Prize has two answers; Squawks and Flapper as they are both existing Animal Buddies in the game. Category:Lists Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest